Point of Know Return
by larutanrepuss
Summary: Dean tells Cas he loves him. Set during season 9.


_**A.N. This is my first attempt at writing a supernatural fanfic, hope you'll enjoy, I'll try to update with new chapters as soon as I can! Please review!**_

Cas had told the Winchesters that Metatron would be there that night. He had been asking around for the past couple of weeks and he tricked an Angel or two into telling him where he could find him. The trio had been preparing for this moment for a long  
time and they had a whole plan figured out. Sure, it wasn't a good plan, but it had to work. Metatron had to be stopped once and for all.

Cas and the two brothers jumped in the impala after little less than 4 hours of sleep and drove all night to get to Pheonix, Arizona, where the angels said the door to Heaven would be that day, as well as Metatron.

None of them really talked during the 6 hours drive. Sam slept for a while in the back seat, but Dean's classic rock blasting through the radio kept him awake for the most part. Dean kept his game face on, but Cas could tell he wasn't as tough as he'd  
like to show. Metatron was the reason Kevin was dead and Cas knew how it screwed up Dean really bad and how the hunter wouldn't stop until he got his revenge.

The Sun had barely gotten up when the three men arrived in Pheonix. They went directly to the abandoned warehouse where they'd been told Metatron would be. They quickly got their knives and guns out of the trunk and followed Cas as he led the way toward  
the rusted front door of the warehouse.

« Yes. It is definitely here, I can feel the energy coming from inside." Cas said. He then gave the boys a look so they would get ready for the plan they talked about earlier. As soon as Castiel entered the building, the doors quickly closed behind him,  
remaining closed and locked regardless of Sam and Dean punching and kicking the doors as hard as they possibly could, screaming Cas's name in desperation.

"SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Dean after realizing that their efforts to open the doors were pointless, since whoever shut them used their powers to keep them closed.

Cas found himself alone in this dark warehouse. The dirty windows would only let a small amount of sunlight in, which was more then what the Angel needed to find his way around. Castiel knew this was a trap. In fact he had known all along, but he hadn't  
said anything to Dean nor Sam. Trusting and helping Metatron was his own fault and he blamed himself for everything that had happened since. Sure, he hated lying to the boys, but the one thing he knew for sure was that if someone had to get hurt,  
hell, even die, it had to be him. As long as he was alive, Cas would do everything he could to protect humanity, and he'd die trying.

"Castiel! How nice of you to join me. I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up at all. After all, you are an afraid little wuss." Echoed a familiar voice from the shadow. Metatron finally stepped into the light, hoping to make a big entrance, though  
Castiel didn't even flinch.

Still unable to open the door between them and Cas, Dean really started to feel hopeless. Seeing how upset his big brother was, Sam tried to calm him down by quickly saying: "There must be another way!"

"Yeah…" Said Dean quietly, almost asifhe had breathed it. In fact he hadn't paid any attention to what his little brother had just said. He was busy thinking of plan on his own.

"Stay here, I'll check out back!" said Dean rapidly, before disappearing behind the warehouse.

Sam was left alone at the front door and had no other choice than to keep on pushing and kicking the door, trying as hard as he could to open it.

Inside the warehouse was happening the inevitable fight between the two angels. Cas's face was swollen and bleeding from all the beating he'd suffer from. He could only get the strength to leave out a quiet "Metatron…", not even knowing what he wanted  
to say. All that he knew was that he wanted the beating to stop, but it didn't. Cas felt weaker by the minute and when he thought Metatron had finally had enough, his enemy took an angel blade out of his coat and stabbed Castiel in the stomach.

"It's a shame don't you think? We could've ruled heaven, you and I, if only you would've made a little effort. I hate to do this to you. Well, I don't, but what's another lie at this point, uh?" said Metatron with an amused smile.

Unexpectedly, both Winchesters succeeded in opening both the front and back door, which made Metatron quickly run out of the warehouse, leaving the bloody and wounded angel behind. Sam chased Metatron while his brother ran to his best friend.

"Hey Cas, hey, buddy, it's not even that bad, uh? Hey Cas, look at me, you'll be okay, uh?" said Dean rapidly, trying to sound brave at the look of his dying friend, the only friend he's ever had really. Dean noticed the stab wound that was letting Cas's  
grace out. He knew that wasn't good at all and he could clearly see Cas's face and he understood that things were worse than they've ever been.

"Dean…" breathed Cas.

"Cas, hey buddy, I'm here, you'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere." Said Dean, a tear finding its way down his cheek.

"D..Dean…" Breathed again Cas, with even more difficulty. His eyes closed and he took one last breath.

"Cas? Cas? No… No, Cas… Cas? " Cried Dean, holding on to Cas so tight. "Cas… I love you…" He breathed in Castiel's ear, tears falling heavily on the ground.

Sam had just returned from his unsuccessful chase when he saw Cas, laying against the concrete wall while Dean was looking at his lifeless body, hopeless and devastated.

"Dean? Is he…?" asked Sam carefully.

Dean didn't answer.

After what seemed like forever, Dean quickly got up and walked right by Sam, letting out in an angry voice: "We've got work to do".


End file.
